The Only One
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: Seamus is about to go to the wedding of one of his best freinds, who just so happens to be marrying the girl Seamus has been in love with for the past ten years, the thing is no one knows how he feels about her, not even her, One-shot K


**AN: Okay this was originally planned as a one shot with a really sad ending but I just couldn't do it, so I changed it so it became happy. **

**This was written for the Harry Potter Wiki challenge, where you have to click the random page button and use the subject you get for a story, Luckily I got Seamus, who at first I didn't know if I could do it but then after reading a couple fanfics about him I fell in love with the character.**

**Thank you to ChatterChick for Betaing this.**

**This is the new and improved version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or sadly Seamus Finnegan.**

Seamus fixed his tie, wondering if it was a good idea to go to the wedding. Sure it was one of his mate's big day, but considering the circumstances... He sighed, he would just have to bear through it; if he didn't show up people would get suspicious and he couldn't have anyone find out about his secret. This was a secret that he had kept since his fifth year at Hogwarts, and that was almost ten years ago, he hadn't told anyone not even his best mate, Dean, and he was most certainly not going to tell people now.

He was madly in love with the bride to be, but the thing was he shouldn't be, she was about to marry one of his friends, he should have made his move ten years ago, the year before she started dating _him._ Seamus didn't hate the groom per say, he was one of his closest friends actually, but ever since sixth year when he had started dating the girl of Seamus's dreams something had changed between them.

Seamus took one last look in the mirror before heading to his fireplace; he stepped inside clutching a handful of floo powder. As he let go of the powder he said clearly "The Burrow."

Within a matter of seconds he had reached his destination, he looked around seeing people rushing around with plates of food. Seamus stepped out into the weasley's living room and was about to head outside where the ceremony was going to be taking place when he was stopped by Molly Weasley.

"Seamus dear, how have you been, no date I see, no matter there's plenty of cousins I can set you up with, they'd absolutely love you" Molly said eagerly, she was always trying to set people up.

Seamus frowned he definitely couldn't tell Molly the truth about why he didn't want to be set up on a date. She probably knew that he never had a girlfriend since the beginning of fifth year, but she didn't know why of course, the true reason was that if he couldn't have the girl of his dreams he didn't want any girl at all. The girl he had been dating at the beginning of fifth year had been Lavender Brown, but he had broken it off with her once he had fallen in love with... well you'll find out soon enough. "Thank yeh for the offer Mrs. Weasley but, I don't think today is the best day for me to be finding a date, maybe I'll let yeh set me up with someone another time ." He lied.

"Very well, you should be heading out there soon, as a matter of fact so should I, the ceremony will be starting soon." Molly gave Seamus a small smile before exiting the house and entering one of the two giant white tents.

Seamus looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people here. Most of them had tried to get seats as close to the front as possible, which meant that there was almost no one in the back. Seamus took a seat in the very back row. He was the only one there, which was a good thing for if someone had been sitting near him they would surely have seen the heartbroken look on his face.

Seamus thought back to the day he had fallen in love with her, it was around Christmas time.

_Flashback _

_Seamus sat in the great hall, watching everyone leave for Christmas break, he would have been going home too but his parents had decided to go visit family in Dublin. Seamus decided he would rather stay here at Hogwarts than have to listen to countless relatives he didn't even remember, tell him how much he'd grown._

_Not that many people were staying, when he looked around the only people at the Gryffindor table were a couple of first years a seventh year and another fifth year. It was her, they had always been sort of friends but never that close, but she was really all he had right now._

_Seamus stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and said "Hey, would yeh mind it I sat with you." He asked her._

_She looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head "No I don't mind." She said rather politely, before going back to her book._

_Seamus sat down and looked her over, stopping at her eyes, her eyes were a chocolaty brown colour, they were rather amazing actually. Seamus just kept gazing into her eyes, unaware that he was staring._

"_Seamus." She said breaking him out of his trance._

"_Yeah" He said quietly._

"_Your staring." she smiled, Seamus caught a glint in her eye that he had never seen before._

"_Oh...ah sorry" Seamus said looking down so he could no longer see her eyes. Though while his head was down he missed seeing her cheeks slightly turn pink. Seamus looked up again but this time he made sure not make eye contact with her "So umm... Why are ya staying, I mean don't yeh usually go home for the holidays." He asked._

"_Well yes... but I decided it would be nicer this year to stay here, you know get away from all the noise." She responded._

"_Oh," Seamus said a little awkwardly, he was running out of things to say, which was unusual for him seeing as he was constantly talking._

"_It looks like were the only members of the DA here for the break." she said as she looked around the hall._

"_Uh yeah, maybe we should get in some extra practice, then we could show up everyone else." Seamus smirked._

"_Sounds great" she smiled._

_Seamus realized that she had a great smile, actually now that he thought about it she was really beautiful. To top off her looks she had a great personality too._

_For the rest of the holidays Seamus met up with her almost every day in the room of requirement, and he was already starting to fall in love with her._

_On the last day before everyone arrived again Seamus had taken her out to the quidditch field, broom in hand, when they got there she asked him. "So what are we doing here."_

"_Well yeh don't know how to fly, am I right." Seamus asked her._

"_Well... yes but.." She started._

"_Say no more, I'm going to teach you how." Seamus smirked. "Here grab the broom." He handed it to her._

_She hesitantly took hold of the handle, Seamus smiled "Now mount it," He said. She frowned unsure of what to do. Seamus saw her uncertainty and said "Here" he once again took hold of the broom and swung his leg over it "Come on, what are yeh waiting for, climb on." _

_She climbed on behind him and Seamus whispered "Hold on tight." Which she obliged, and then they were off._

_They circled around the castle a couple of times before landing. As soon as they reached the ground and got off the broom she swung her arms around Seamus's neck "I can't believe I was just on a broom" she whispered._

_Seamus realized at that moment, when she hugged him, that he was in love with her._

_End Flashback_

Seamus smiled at the happy memory, but then remembered what had happened a year later, the day his hopes all came crashing down.

_Flashback_

_It was may of Seamus's sixth year, and he was sitting in the common room doing homework. Although it was hard to keep his focus seeing as she was in the room as well. _

_Just then one of his friends walked into the common room and walked straight over to her and said "I know we've been friends for a long time now but, well, I'll just say it... will you go out with me."_

_Seamus watched as she stood up, her face filled with confusion, Seamus looked down not wanting to watch anymore. Seamus made sure that he looked rather content with his homework, when he was really crying inside._

_If he had kept watching he would have seen her look at him with hope filled in her eyes, but when she saw that Seamus looked as if he didn't care, she replied to the question she had been asked "Umm... yes." She said doing her best to hide how sad she was._

_All Seamus heard was the yes, he gritted his teeth and got up, leaving the common room. Tears formed behind his eyes but he refused to cry, he wasn't the emotional type. He rushed through the halls and down to the library. _

The music started to play and Ron Weasley took his spot at the altar, with his best man Harry Potter standing right next to him. Ron's sister, Ginny, was the first one to come down the aisle in her sky blue bridesmaid dress, she gave Harry a smile before standing in her spot right next to where the bride would be.

The music changed and everybody stood up, looking at the start of the aisle, waiting for the bride to walk down it. And then she appeared, her dress making her look even more beautiful than she already was. Seamus could feel his heartbeat pick up at the sight of her; he was so close to her. She caught his eye and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, her bashful look made her even more adorable. It was already becoming too much for Seamus, he almost couldn't bear it any more. He felt as if someone had reached inside his chest and ripped out his heart with each step she took away from him and closer to Ron.

Once at the altar the bride took of her veil and the minister began to talk.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger."He said.

That was it, it was too much for him to take anymore. Seamus got up and left the tent, as soon as he was out he apparated to a nearby bar and sat down in front of the bartender. "Can I get a shot o' whiskey." He asked the bartender who just nodded and grabbed a shot glass from the rack. Once he poured the drink in front of him, Seamus downed it and said "Keep 'em comin' will you?"

Little did Seamus know was what exactly was going on at the wedding at that very moment.

Five shots later Seamus heard the bar stool next to his squeak as someone sat down. "You know, you could have just told me. If I had known...well, none of this would have happened" A woman's voice that was all too familiar and much too logical said from beside him.

Seamus looked to his left and saw Hermione sitting there, still in her wedding dress. "What are you doing here? You just got married for Christ's sake!" Seamus muttered.

"No, no I didn't, I called off the wedding when I saw you leave." Hermione admitted, her face a little flushed.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that." Seamus said, his face slightly lit up, wondering if it could be possible that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Because I love you." Hermione told him.

Seamus's eyes filled with joy when he heard that, so it wasn't just him. He then remembered that she was supposed to be marrying one of his friends at the moment "But what about Ron..." her started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I only ever agreed to go out with him because I thought you would never like me the way I like you, So I did what everyone expected me to do, I said yes to his proposal. But then when I saw you at the ceremony I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life, and when I saw the look on your face when you were leaving I knew that there was a possibility that you shared the same feelings as I do."She said.

"So all these years you've liked me?" Seamus questioned, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yes... so... do you..?" Hermione asked.

"Do I what?" Seamus asked, although he knew fully what she was asking about.

"Do you like me back?" Hermione asked a little nervous.

Seamus lifted up his hand so it was cupping her face "Hermione, I've been in love with yeh for the past ten years, o' course I like you back."

Hermione smiled as he leaned in and they locked lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Once they broke apart Seamus whispered "Will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled and said "Of course I will."

Seamus leaned in and kissed her again; he had never been happier in his entire life.

**AN: Haha yeah I know it's a really sappy ending but I just couldn't help it. Please review.**


End file.
